Klein's Perfect Liquor
by Bashabuttonstories
Summary: Two years after Acclization, Klein is in a stable job, with a decent sized house and a laid back lifestyle, but there is one thing missing. Follow Klein as he reunites with old friends, and finds someone to fill the empty space on his bed. (KleinxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to do a story following Klein, I love Klein's character, I find him unsettlingly hilarious. So, here, cause I'm good at them, another romance story this time following Klein. (I don't know if this will be multi chapter or not, bare with me.) This is set two years after they escaped Sword art online, Alfheim and Aclization online, or the underworld. We don't know if they do escape from Aclization, but I guess that this makes it a slight AU****.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Klein took a sip from his glass. He watched as the couples of their group danced in circles, Lyfa and Recon, Kirito and Asuna and oddly enough Liz and the new kid from their school. Klein scratched his head, "Ah... What's his name?... Ah! Jake? I think so..."

After almost two years of hitting on Liz someone else had beaten him to her.

Klein sighed as he imagined himself twirling with the girl of his dreams, next to his best friend Kazuto Kirigaya. Or Kirito. Klein preferred to call everyone by their player names, it felt natural.

Agil was wiping down the bar and edged towards Klein.

"Yo! Agil!"

"Yes Klein?" He looked up, almost rolling his eyes at his long time friend.

"Uh, I know I haven't finished this one, but could you get me another drink?" He grinned with supposed charisma, Agil shook his head and grabbed a bottle from underneath the bar.

"Last one. I know it's tough to see all these couples but seriously, enough enough."

"I know I know... Stop me from hitting on Sinon will you? I'd rather not receive another kick to the balls." Agil laughed out loud.

"Sure Klein." He smiled before returning back to the bar.

"Tonights been great as always Asuna, but I think we should get back. We've got that assignment tomorrow, remember?" Kazuto rubbed Asuna's shoulder soothingly.

"Yes Kirito-kun, And I've got to help you write it, haven't I!? If You really want to go to a University in America, you have got to hand these essays in on time!"

"I know Asuna I know. Come on." The young couple stopped dancing and turned to Klein and Agil.

"We'll be off then you too." Asuna smiled.

"Yep, see you guys tomorrow!"

Agil waved goodbye.

"Guys! You can't leave me! I haven't even finished my first beer! Plus, You haven't hit me for hitting on Liz!"

"That's because you wouldn't dare. That new kid would rip You to pieces."

Klein grunted.

"Fair enough kid. See you guys tomorrow." He watched as they exited the cafe and the door bell rang.

"If only I could walk a girl home."

~The next morning.

The familiar beeping of his newest alarm reached Klein's ears, instantly annoying him and setting him in a bad mood.

"Argh! Damn alarm!" He slammed his fist on the button, the noise instantly stopped. "Ugh..." Klein had a pounding headache, and sat on the edge of the bed as the fuzzy memories of the night before returned to him.

"Uh... Liz... Kirito and Asuna... Agil... Ah!" A wave of dizziness hit him as he stood up. He groggily made his way downstairs, and opened his fridge. He grabbed a bottle of beer and a bottle of water, and weighed them in his hands.

"Uh..." He looked at both beverages in his hands, then checked the date.

"Work... Hmm... Beer... No water... But beer." Klein sighed as he placed the beer back into the fridge and gulped down the water. It helped with his grogginess, but the throbbing in his temples stayed put.

He turned on the TV as he made himself beans on toast. He wasn't much of a cook, sticking to the simpler meals.

Not long after finishing his breakfast, halfway through shoving his trousers on, and buckling the belt, the doorbell rang.

"Oh for four five six. What now!" He walked over to the door, the day already shaping up to be horrible.

"Ye-" He swung the door open, topless, to be greater by a beautiful blonde, smaller than him, even with high heels she was looking slightly upwards, ocean blue eyes, luscious red lips. Klein was taken aback.

"Mr Ryouto? Is it."

"Klein, Please, I got used to Klein a long time ago." He eyes trailed down her body as he said so, hourglass figure... Well developed chest... Busty, he thought. It reminded him of an old friend, attire was similar to that of his old friend too, with a long skirt and a leather jacket.

"Ahem." He snapped upwards.

"Sorry, Mrs..."

"Lilac. But just call me Melany."

"Your last name is a colour?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. It is pretty strange. I have some business regarding Sword art online with you, may I come in?"

"Please do." He opened the door and opened his hand, welcoming her in. "It's in a bit of a state though so... Yeah."

"It's fine." She replied and walked in, and took a seat at the kitchen table.

Klein followed her and sat on the opposite side.

"So. What's up?" Klein asked in his usual, chilled manner."

"Klein... It took me so long to finally find you."

"Huh!?"

Melany embraced him across the table, crushing him in a death grip.

"It's me! Toxic love!"

"E-EH!" Klein fell backward, Melany falling on top of him.

"It's been two years Klein! Two whole years!"

He gripped at her back and took in the cherry scent in her hair. Sighing, he smiled at his losing time friend. No wonder she reminded him of an old friend, she was that old friend!

"Maybe if you hadn't worn a mask every time I met you I would have recognised you." Klein smiled.

Melany giggled and sat upright.

"So! I was think maybe we could hang out a bit! You know, like you said we could, before you went to fight the 75th floor boss!" She smiled again. Klein processed everything that had just happened.

~Flashback.

"Hey... Um... Toxic."

"Yes Klein?" She said enthusiastically, slowly sliding her poison coated knife back into her sheath, collecting the rare A class ingredient. Not S class, but worth the hunt.

"I was thinking... Maybe... We could get to know each other? After the 75th boss I mean. I noticed you seem to be quiet around everyone but me, you know a lot about me, we have been friends for almost two years now... And I guess what I'm saying is... Would you like to go on a date?" Klein smiled hopefully, scratching the back of his neck and looking down slightly. Toxic love blushed, although he couldn't see under her mask.

"The reason I wear this mask is to protect myself... Because I decided I would trust no one in this death game. But I was wrong. Laughing coffin still attacked me anyway, and you saved me. I guess I can trust those closest to me... I'd love to Klein. And maybe... I'll take my mask off and show myself to you."

"R-really!" Klein fist pumped. "Awesome! I completely understand Toxic, so... After we defeat this boss? At... 8pm?"

"Sure. Like I've got anything better to do."

Toxic love embraced Klein.

~Present.

Klein's mind returned to the present.

"H-How did You find me?" Not that I'm complaining, he added on the end in his mind.

"A lot of help from databases, recent activity, games you've been playing, server tracing IP tracing... Lot's."

"Stalker." He joked.

"I am." She flicked his nose.

Klein smiled, looking at her face. It was almost as he imagine dit to be, with those beautiful blue eyes and that shining smile. He then blushed, remembering he had yet to put on a shirt.

"Ah, um... I'll go get changed."

Melany giggled as she hid her red cheeks, also noticing the lack of a shirt.

Klein was over the moon. His number one favourite girl had come back to him, and now she owed him to date he had asked for! His first score in years, he smiled to himself.

"Thank you Toxic!" He shouted to himself, slipping on a much more casual T-shirt than originally planned, and swapping his business slacks for more comfortable jeans. He jogged down the stairs, finding Melany sitting patiently.

"Klein! We have so much to catch up on!"

"You're fought Toxic. But, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No, where did you get that idea from? I made a promise, remember?"

"Yeah but... You waited for a guy like me? Who lives in a place like this?"

"I wouldn't have waited for you if I didn't believe it was worth it. Now come on! We have to get some lunch or a coffee or something."

"I'm right behind you, I just gotta call my boss." Klein called his boss nervously, explaining the whole situation to him.

"Hmmm, I don't know Klein, you are a brilliant employee, and we need you to be in whenever you can."

"Please sir, I'll make it up to you, but I haven't seen this girl since my Sao days." Klein and his boss had a very close relationship, with his boss being one of the solo players he befriended durning his time in Sao.

"Fine. One day. But you are back In tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes sir! Thank you Sir!"

"And enough with the formalities! It's just Strike, call me my name from Sao, ok?"

"Yes si- Strike."

Klein hung up, and turned to Melany, a beaming smile plastered onto his face.

"So, how about that coffee?" He said with a grin.

~The dicey cafe.

Klein had taken Melany to the dicey cafe, as he didn't really know many other places to eat and have a coffee instead of some form of alcohol. He smiled as they chatted, unable to keep his excitement locked inside.

"So, what have you been up to Klein? I see you have a job." Melany smiled as she sipped from her coffee.

"Miraculously." Agil commented from behind the bar.

Klein sent him a glare.

"Yes. I work in a business that psychological care to those who need it, some are from Sao, some from Gun Gale online, and others are war veterans."

"That sounds amazing Klein! You've really done well for yourself."

"I guess I have!" Klein chuckled. "But what about you Melany? What have you been up to?"

"Other than stalking you? Not much actually... I work in a restaurant." Klein didn't say it, but he thought it. This was just getting better and better.

"So... You're a good cook?"

"I can see the cogs turning in your mind Klein. I would love to cook for you sometime."

"I-I wasn't!"

"You were. I don't mind! I want to spend time with you!"

"Ah, Geez." He scratched the back of his head. "Thanks Toxi- Melany."

"You can call me Toxic if you want to."

"Ok. I'll decide which sounds better later. His about we start off formally? Hello Melany, My name is Ryouto, but you can call me Ryo! or Klein. What are you interests?"

Melany sighed and rolled her eyes. "We're past formalities Klein. But ok. Hello Ryouto, nice to meet you. I like Metal music, Video games and action flicks."

Klein sighed subconsciously, she really was perfect. Klein smiled and wrapped his arms around Melany, earning a squeak.

"We're out Melany, we are in the real world. Would you like to go out for dinner with me?"

"I'd love to Klein," She said after calming herself, "As I said in game, I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lot's of talking and not much description I know, sorry. It'll get better as it goes on. Please leave a review! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Had some extra time to write this since I've already uploaded A new life and Yui's romance this week, I had them both prepared beforehand, lucky me. This is set two weeks after the first Chapter**.

* * *

Chapter 2.

Her eyes. Klein was just swimming in her eyes. The beautiful blue pearls...

"Hello!? Earth to Klein?" Klein shook his head, snapping out of the trance.

"H-hi."

"You were just staring blankly at me, any other girl would think you're a creep." She chuckled, cutting into her meal.

"A-ah. Sorry... I was looking at your beautiful blue eyes." He blushed, and tugged at his collar.

Melany looked up, her eyes widened at the sudden compliment, then blushed and bowed her head.

"Th-thank you... You're such a goofball."

"I know." Klein replied sheepishly. He loosened his tie, and took gulped some wine.

"So, as I was saying, before being... Politely interrupted, how did you get into salesmanship? I mean, you work for one of the biggest companies around, and you travel all over the world to sell goods to other big companies, how does one involve themselves in this?"

"Uh... Where do I start? At the end of Sao, I was approached about a month into rehabilitation, by SaoPsych. The psychological support business I was talking about earlier, they were recruiting Sao veterans that had the qualifications they needed, in order to further help rehab. It was just a short contract. money to get me back on my feet, maybe return to university. But a few months after working with him, coming up on my... departure date, from the company, he approached me, and offered me a spot on a higher payroll."

"Wow, you were hired simply for being good at your job? That's great!"

"Haha. thanks Melany. I rose through promotions pretty quickly, and ended up traveling across the world to those that needed it.."

"It's really incredible Klein, to know how well you've been doing after Sao... I wish I could have partied up more often, and... I regret leaving your guild on the 30th floor."

"N-no! It was your choice to go soloing. I'm just happy I got to party with you every so often." He grinned, and she giggled.

~After the meal

Melany spun as she stood from her seat, planted a small tip in the waiter's breast pocket, and led Klein out of the building.

"Tonight was super fun!"

"Yeah, I'd love to see you again sometime... Next week?"

"Sure, I'd love to!"

"Cool." They stood there awkwardly, just looking at each other happily.

"So."

"So!"

"Um."

"Can I walk you home?"

"Of course." Klein extended his hand, and she grasped it. They chatted on the way to her apartment, laughing and chuckling. The conversation flowed nicely.

"So, what do you work as again?"

"Well really, I'm in between jobs, As I said earlier, I'm cooking in a restaurant at the moment, although I do a lot of contract work, spending a couple of months for one job then jumping to another, mostly I work as an author though, I want to publish a book on what life in Sao was like."

"That's really cool! Would you mind if I read it?"

"Not at all." They chuckled and carried on walking deeper into the town on which Klein lived, always close to the dicey cafe.

"Hey, you live this close?"

"I just moved, mostly for the reason of finding you here."

I'm so lucky. He thought to himself. "You moved here for me? Seriously, I'm not a decent guy... I have drinking problems, and a crappy apartment, a stable job yes... But I don't have many redeeming features." He opened his arms wide. "This is all I am."

"Shut up. Please stop being so hard you yourself, you are a great guy, and anyone who says otherwise is lying, jealous or stupid. And they will have me to deal with."

He smiled. "You're too kind to me."

"No, I'm just honest." She smiled again, taking his hand.

"This is it." She said, pointing at a medium sized apartment, literally a ten minute walk to the dicey cafe, and a thirty minute walk to Klein's house.

"I'm jealous. You're closer to the dicey cafe than I am."

"Haha, oh you."

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"That sounds... Brilliant. But... I've got to stay at my apartment, lot's of author work to do..."

"I... I don't mind coming over... If you'd have me."

"O-of course! Awesome. It's settled then." They both stood blushing, Melany made a decision, and pecked his cheek, filling it with warmth and love. She looked up, smiled into his wide eyes, and stepped inside.

Klein grinned, he felt the warmth leaving his cheek with his fingertips, and laughed out loud. "Woooo!" He skipped down the steps, a jogged down to the dicey cafe. The bell rang as he opened the door.

"Agil!"

"Klein, you know I close soon."

"I know buddy. I know, but guess who just scored a third date and got a kiss!?"

"Some lucky guy in Australia?"

"No! Me!"

"I was joking." He placed his clean glass and grabbed a mug to start cleaning.

"I know, but you should be amazed right now! Quick! Celebratory whiskey!"

"One."

"I know, one, Quick!" Agil rolled his eyes and poured the drink which, Klein quickly, and enthusiastically downed.

"Ok Agil, I'm off home, see you soon, I'll keep you up to date!"

Agil rolled his eyes again. "Bye Klein." He chuckled.

"Yipee!" Klein exclaimed as he walked out the door and made his way home.

"Oh Klein..." He laughed, and went back to cleaning his mug.

~Klein's apartment.

The alarm rang, and Klein happily bounced out of bed. He made the best breakfast he had ever eaten, got dressed in record time, especially for a suit, and drove leisurely to work. He smiled.

He got out his slick black car, and walked into the building, he nodded to his colleges, and stepped into the elevator.

"Strike!" Klein extended his hand.

"Klein!? What brings you up to my office. Unusual for you to come up here." He told his assistant to wait.

"Sir it's rather importan-"

"Shhh! It's fine. Klein, take a seat."

"Strike, I want to ask to stay in Japan for a while, you see! recently... I found someone to come home to."

"I... I see... Well then, we have a problem. There are three survivors in Britain that need to be consulted, we can send the other two but they aren't as well trained. So we need you back out overseas as soon as possible."

"It's just for a couple of months. Hard to get to know someone when you aren't there half the time."

"You have a point." He turned and stared out his office window for a while. "You can have the time, but I need you to be able to travel around the area. You need to be able to do long drives."

"That's on sir, as long as I can go back home at the end of the day.

"Then it's done Klein. For today, I need you to send those last few emails, consult Darkangel down there, and work on your clients."

"Yes sir." They both bowed.

"Strike."

"Right, Strike."

Klein reentered the elevator, and made his way down to the patient floor.

"So, Darkangel, or Daniel?"

"Daniel Please... I don't exactly want to remember my time in Sao."

"I understand but It's ok, I know we have all these shiny suits and sharp looks, but we're veterans too, we know what it's like in there. We are here to help. I am here to help." He sat cross legged on the floor before the teen, and took his jacket off. "Now, please begin. What is the trouble? By the way, I'm Klein." He extended his hand.

Daniel took his hand, AMD gave a weak shake.

"Well... I've been ok for a year and a half... After Sao... But... These dreams, and hallucinations, they keep coming back. Dreams of PoH and the laughing coffin guild, and I have hallucinations of the time I watched my friend get stabbed by Johnny black..." He started to tear up.

"Hey! Hey, it's ok... All of that is over."

"But it isn't is it? PoH is still out there!"

"But we found out his identity. He is on the run, there is no way he would come back for you. As for Johnny black, Kirito took him down, in real life." Good fight buddy. Klein added in his mind.

"I... I didn't know that... I don't know if that'll help stop the nightmares."

"If it doesn't, you let me know. Anything else?"

"Well... I wanted to give you something in person Klein. As well as... I want to meat Kirito personally, and thank him."

"I'm sure that I can arrange that, what do you want to give me?"

"This..." He stood, walked across the room, bowed to his associate, and lifted a sword from his hands. He walked across to Klein and passed him the sword. There was a red piece of cloth hanging from the bottom, and a slight serration at the tip.

"This... This was my endgame Katana."

"I wanted to get something for you... I... I almost got your friend killed... All because you had to save me from that field boss."

"Hey! No need to get me something, he survived, and is now living happy and married, with a kid, a beautiful house and a car I am super jealous of."

"That's good to know... Thank you Klein."

"Anytime." They both bowed, and exited the building. "Keep me updated in how you are doing."

"Will do Klein."

Klein nodded and smiled as he made his way back inside and up the building.

~After work.

Klein sighed, the drive home was always glum. The streets were empty, the skies were dark and Klein's energy always just seemed to evaporate. Until he arrived at the dicey cafe. But not tonight, he took a left at the junction, right leading to the dicey cafe, and traveled to Melany's apartment.

He straightened his work clothes, and knocked on the door. She answered in her nightgown, and blushed.

"Klein! You're just in time, I forgot to get changed, hope that's ok..."

"It's fine!" He grinned, trying not to show his excitement. He blushed slightly.

"Tea is cooking up! Make yourself at home!" He thanked Melany and took off his suit, his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons. He reached into his pocket and tied his signature cheap red bandanna around his head.

He lightly kissed her cheek as he passed her.

"Wow, hello Mr confident." Melany said, blushing from the kiss.

"I don't know where that came from... Sorry..."

"N-no... I liked it." They both blushed furiously. Klein start on the sofa, and laid his head back. Five minutes later, the tea had finished, Melany had gone and got something to make Klein more comfortable, a pillow and a blanket.

Melany sat next to him on the sofa, which Klein had fallen asleep on. She rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, both hands wrapped around her tea.

"U-uhhh... A-Eh!?" He woke, and said in shock, although careful as not to knock her with his shoulder.

"Shhhh. It's nice..."

"O-ok..." He liked this. It felt... Comfortable. Cozy. Warm. He looked at his new girlfriend, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What stage do you think we are at. We've been going out two weeks, but we have known each other for years. Well. Technically months, but... You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do... Normal couples would be just warming up to each other, and I guess we are but somehow I feel... At ease around you. This, what we are doing now... I like it."

She smiled, and turned to fave Klein.

"Klein."

"Yes Melany?"

"Kiss me."

"Eh?" He widened his eyes in shock.

She closed her eyes. "Kiss me."

He smiled, tucked a lock of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear, and leaned down. His lips brushed against hers, and he savoured her taste, sweet, he leaned in further, deepening the kiss, they broke apart seconds later, locking eyes.

They embraced on the sofa, and closed their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Once it gets going it'll be a lot better, I swear!**


End file.
